Forever Changed
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Rose finds the heart of the sea at a young age, 17. Her world changed as the Titanic went down, along with the young man Jack Dawson. What if that small part in the car changed her world too? And can Rose ever move on from Jack? Her life after The Titanic.
1. Prologe

**I've have had many ideas, and this idea may have been already done. But oh well, I'm going to try, okay? :P**

**If you haven't guessed, this is a Titanic story. I know, I've never ever done any story like this but I'm going to give it a try. Okay? Please enjoy!**

…**.**

**I don't own the Titanic or Jack would have lived. Please enjoy.**

….

Rose lies on the small door, as Jack held her hand. "R-Ro-Rose," said Jack as he was really cold. He couldn't feel any part of his body anymore. It was dead of night, maybe 2 in the morning. The _Titanic _had gone down. A lot of people were dying or dead.

"J-Ja-Jack," said Rose back, her teeth were charting away.

Jack kisses and rubs her hand trying to keep her as warm as he could. Rose was frozen but Jack was more frozen. "E-eve-everyth-everything wi-will b-be o-oka-okay," said Jack as he rubs her hand once again.

Rose nods slowly and tries to move closer to him. "I-I k-kn-know,"

The very cold water was still but Jack was turning blue along with Rose. His hair was ice and he was really cold. He thought of when he first met Rose, and how he told her about how cold the water would be. "I-I l-lov-love y-you R-Ro-Rose," said Jack, he was so cold.

The frozen Rose smiles at him slightly. Her whole body was pretty much frozen. "I-I l-love-love y-you to-too J-Ja-Jack," She said softly, she was losing her voice.

Jack wasn't doing any better, he was worse. _She's going to get out her alive, and I'm going to make sure of it. _Jack thought to himself as he tries to stay alive and above the water. _God it's cold. _He thought as well, no. He had to think of Rose, he had to keep her alive. He just had to.

Rose rubs his hand trying to keep him a little warm. All she had on was a thin dress and a jacket. Jack only had his thin pants, worn out jacket and thin shirt.

"Y-yo-you're go-going to m-ma-make i-it," said a very frozen Jack.

Rose nods slowly and she hears her skin crack. "S-so a-are y-yo-you,"

He didn't really know if he would make it, but he hoped with everything he had that he would. But he wanted Rose to, if only one did, Rose had to. That's all he ever wanted. Jack nods slowly; he didn't want her to worry. He would be fine, right?

Then, Jack's whole body was so cold. He couldn't move anymore and he knows he would die. But he wasn't ready to go yet; he wanted to make sure Rose would live. Then, it became black.

….few minutes later…

Rose was sitting on the door singing softly to her, she was so ready to die. "ANYONE OUT THERE!?" calls someone.

Rose looks up, it was a lifeboat! The men in the lifeboats keep calling, and Rose rolls over to her frozen love. "Jack," She said very softly, her voice cracking and it hurt her. "Wake up, we're saved. We're going to get away from here." She said to his frozen face. "Jack?"

Jack floats in the water, frozen holding onto Rose's hand.

"Jack!" Rose said getting very worried. Jack did nothing at all but floats there.

The lifeboat keeps moving.

Rose's heart broke. "No, wait, come back," She whimpers. She watches the boat then faces Jack again. "I've promised I'll never let go." She said softly, she kissed his hand, and tries to let go. She watches Jack fall into the water, her eyes water. "I love you Jack, so, so, so much." She said sadly then she got off the door and went to get the whistle.

It all went so slow, Rose swims over and takes the whistle and she blows hard. Nothing at first but she can't give up, she has to for Jack. Again, she blows hard. It makes a noise, and over and over again she blows.

The lifeboat turns around and goes to her. Rose gets onto the boat and she smiles slightly. She was saved. _But not Jack, _She thought sadly. The men wrap her into a blanket, and then she starts to fall into a deep sleep.

…..the next morning….

Rose sat alone; she didn't want anyone near her. She only wanted her Jack, but was that going to happen? No, because he was dead. She was also frozen, in shock, not really there. This wasn't her.

"What's your name Miss?" A young sailor asks safely. So everyone knows what had happened the night before, the great _Titanic _had sank.

Rose looks into his eyes. She didn't want her mother to find her, and then she would have to marry Cal. And she didn't want that. "Rose, Rose Dawson," She said it so easily, she should have been Rose Dawson. _A house wife to Jack, my Jack, _She thought.

The sailor nods. "Thank you Miss Dawson." He smiles slightly then walks away.

Rose pulls the blanket closer to her; she was cold but not as cold as she could have been. She had been much colder last night. Then, she thought of the small car with Jack.

Her belly flips flops at the thought. The only time she had ever done anything like that with a man, and now he was gone. "Jack, my Jack," She wished to sob but nothing happened. She just thought about her few short days with him. She thought of finally having fun, which hadn't happened for a long time. She couldn't even remember when she ever had fun.

Jack was her life, her light and her send from god angel. And now, he was gone.

…..

Sometime later, Rose found the heart of the sea. She was in shock. Cal had let her have his jacket, and then he had given up the diamond? Why? How? When? She wonders about it but then shrugs. Oh well, she would never know. And she wasn't going to find Cal to find out.

Rose looks over to find Cal; she pulls the blanket closer to her and almost over her face. But she watches him, was he looking for her?

Cal looks sad and he looks around to see if his Rose was there. She wasn't. He sighs. He wanted to say sorry to her, not really. She had his diamond but he did care for her. She was his, but Jack had taken her from him. What had changed her mind? Yes he did throw a chair but he was mad, she had gone and danced with another man. Rose was going to be _his _wife, and now, she was dead.

He sighs to himself and walks away, he went to find Ruth.

…..the end of prologue….

Okay so what did ya think of chapter one? Ummmmmm could you maybe review? It would make my day because this is my first Titanic story. Please and thank you?

Hopefully I'll update soon with chapter two. BYE!

Love you all so much,

Nerdy~


	2. Chapter 1

Huge thanks to Soledad6459 for my first review of this story! :P

Thank you Soledad6459, you rock a lot.

Please enjoy chapter 2.

…

It had been 5 days since the sinking of _Titanic_. Rose had gotten away from Cal and for all he know, she was dead. Yes Rose Dewitt Bukater was dead. But Rose Dawson was going to start her life as a free woman.

Rose had left the hospital shortly after she had come. _I'm going to keep my promise to Jack. _She thought to herself. She was going to have lots babies, learn to be free as the wind and live everyday like it is her last.

Nodding her head, Rose walks into her new apartment, she smiles. She was some glad she carried some of her mother's money. The red head walks over to a window; all she could think about was her Jack, laying at the bottom of the ocean. She puts her hand to the window and lets it fall.

"Jack," Rose whispers as she lets her hand fall back to her side. All she could think about was his fading face as he fall into the deep blue sea. Tears form in her eyes as she keeps thinking of her Jack. "Why did you have to go?" She asks no one as she cries.

She felt so alone.

Finally wanting to sleep, Rose went to her new bedroom then lays on the bed. It smelt nothing like the _Titanic_. The beds were used, and the walls needed a new paint job. Along with a Jack to add to it all, yes she needs her Jack. He would fix it all for her. "Jack!" Rose sobs for him. She cries and cries, and cries more and more. Then, she falls asleep crying.

…next morning….

6 days since the sinking of _Titanic. _6 days since Rose last heard Jack's voice, or seen him or talked with him. 6 days since Jack's death.

Rose had gotten past the crying part, now she was just there. She didn't smile; she just walks around and shows no feeling. Why should she? Her Jack was gone and never coming back.

Walking over to her kitchen, Rose starts to make something for breakfast. She ends up with some toast and milk. As she ate, something happened to Rose. She cups her mouth and then runs to her bathroom, just making it in time for the toilet. She pucks her food up and then it's gone.

Once finished, Rose stands up. It had gone as fast as it had come. Blinking, Rose goes back out to her living room and she sits down on the couch. If she could do anything to bring Jack back, she would. If she could go back in time to stop herself from jumping back onto the _Titanic _maybe he would be here, alive. But she would never know, because her mother would have made her go with her to marry Cal.

Cal, Rose couldn't think of him without wishing her mother hadn't have made her meet him. To say she was going to be his wife made her shiver.

Was she going to bear Cal's children? No, she would only bear Jack's but she would marry someday. Have kids, but only because Jack asked her to. She wished to be the carrier of Jack's children but it wouldn't happen and she hated it. She should be his wife, waking up with him next to her every morning. Growing fat to bear his children, kiss him when he got home from work. And above all, she should be Mrs Dawson.

Tears had finally formed in her eyes as she starts to cry. "Jack, oh Jack please come back!" She begs the dead. She was almost ready to go to God for help. _Maybe I should. _She thought slowly, would God help her? "He'll always help you if you so ask." She said to herself, her voice cracking.

So Rose goes to church. She went right to talk with the priest or the father.

They talked for awhile then Rose went home, feeling sleepy. She felt weird, _different_. "That must be because you were on the _Titanic_, your world has changed. Did you lose someone from your family?" Father asks.

Rose nods. "Yes, I lost…." She didn't what Jack was, he was her lover for a few hours but he was more than that. He was her best friend, her true love and he was her world.

Father blinks. "You lost…. Your mother? Your husband?" he asks. Rose looks down at her feet, what could she say? She didn't know what to call Jack because he was none of those words but all of them and more.

"Ummmmmm…. I lost my…"

Right as Rose was about to say something, the feeling came back. She cups her mouth. "Are you okay Miss?" Father asks.

Rose shakes her head and blushes. "I'll be right back—," She ran for it, and went right for the bathrooms.

…..few minutes later…..

In the small bathroom, Rose was pecking her guts out. What was wrong with her?

Once finished, she walks back out blushing. "Sorry about that father I—,"

"Its okay, is the person you lost your husband?" Father asks.

Rose blushes. "N-no, you see, he was my—,"

Father holds up his hand. "Miss Dawson, I think I know what the problem is." He replies calmly. Rose's eyes light up. "I think you may be pregnant."

Her heart stopped. "No, I can't— I'm not even married!" Rose couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. What man would want a woman who had a fatherless child?

"It is okay, I'll help you out. I'll even see to it to find a husband." Father said calmly.

Rose had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Father, for everything." She said. Maybe, she should just get the baby (if it was there) out. Then she wouldn't have to worry about having to marry someone who would say they were the father and all that. She would act like she had never done anything like that before after she married and life happily ever after.

_If it was that simple, why didn't Jack live? _

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wishes Jack was there with her— wait if she was pregnant (and that's a HUGE if), she was carrying Jack's baby.

Her whole world stops. She had a part of Jack in her, growing. "How will I know if I'm…?" Rose whispers.

"We'll have to wait and see." was the reply of Father.

Rose nods. "Thank you again… but I must be going…" Father nods and Rose leaves.

…..walking…

It was a nice sunny day, it really was. But so many people were sad, because either someone close was on the _Titanic_ and had dead, or because they were upset because of it happening. Rose was one of the saddest, her Jack was gone.

Rose was walking down the street going to get food. Many men looked at her funny but she could care less. She could be a pregnant woman; she could pull off a widow. Maybe,

"Umm sir?" the 17 year old asks softly.

A man, with short brown hair, kind blue eyes and a ruff face turns to her. "What?"

Rose got a little scared. "How much for that bread?" She asks softly.

The man holds it up. "This? I'll say about 50 cents."

"50 cents!?" said an out raged Rose. That much for a little thing of bread? This was an outrage!

He nods. "Yes, take it or leave it." Was his reply. Oh Rose was mad, but she needs the bread. Why not just make it herself? _Because I've never cooked in my life. _She thought.

"I'll take it." Rose said giving the man the money.

The man nods. "Thanks for shopping, come again,"

Rose nods taking her bread. "Yeah, yeah,"

…..the end of chapter 1…..

Hey guys! Thanks for reading 'Forever Changed'. It means the world to me. So please, review? I know it's the worst thing ever but please, it would rock if you could.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own the Titanic or Jack would have lived. Please enjoy.

….

Shocker, after so long of _nothing _I am back with a chapter of 'Forever Changed.' Freaking, am I right? Well, enjoy this long awaited chapter!

…..

It had been about a month since the sinking of _Titanic. _And poor, poor Rose was losing her brain. She knew deep down, something was wrong with her. She had thought about what the priest had said, though didn't believe it could be true. Why, after so many bad things happen, would life give her something as sweet as to Jack's child? So the 17 year old went on with life, still not believing that she could be pregnant.

People who had family who dead on _Titanic_, where sad but not as sad as Rose, she guessed. No one would know the pain Rose carried on her shoulders. The young woman, had found her true love, her other half and now, he was gone.

At the moment though, Rose was walking down the road looking for a job. No one wished to let her work, saying a woman couldn't work. But Rose still tried her hardest to find some kind of work.

When the red head was about to give up, she found a sign asking for help. Her sprits became a little happier. She walks over to the store, finding that it was indeed a school, not a school. Rose nods her head as she walks into the school. A man walks out, looking at her strangely. "Are you lost Miss?" The man asks.

Rose shakes her head. "No, I am not. I am looking for a job," She said.

The man was tall; he had blond hair along with kind brown eyes. The man blinks, he was confused. "A… job? Why? You're a woman!" He said.

The red head would not take no as an answer though the man was very good looking, he didn't seem to be very kind. "Please kind sir, I really need this job!" Rose begs. "You see, I just lived through the sinking of _Titanic _and everything I had went into getting onto that ship!"

Before the man could say anything, he nods his head to her. "It will be okay, since you need this job so much. You can be a teacher, but understand something; this isn't just because you have a pretty face." The man said.

Rose nods, "Thank you so much Mr—"

"I'm Steven Calvert," Steven as Rose now knew, said to her. "Who may you be sweet lady?"

Rose smiles at him. "You may call me Rose though my full name is Rose Dawson."

Steven chuckles lightly. "Nice to meet you Miss Dawson, you are a Miss, right?"

She nods her head as she giggles. "Yes I am indeed a 'Miss'."

He chuckles as he nods his head, smiling. "Okay Miss Dawson, you got yourself the job. I'll see you in my office right now then." Mr. Calvert said nicely.

Together, the two walk to Steven's office. Rose felt like maybe they could be friends since Steve was very nice, though only friends because she was very hurt from the death of her Jack. _Jack, oh my I wish you were here with me! _She thought. As they walk into a small room, with 2 small chairs in front of a jet black covered desk, dark brown walls and wood flooring. Steven walks behind the desk, sitting in a comfy chair. "Sit, sit," He said to her.

Rose sits down slowly in a chair, fixing her dress as well. She wonders on why Mr. Steven Calvert was giving her the job…. Maybe for a night of fun. No, she would not do that. She was only for one man and one man along. Jack Dawson. Only for him. : _Come on Rose, don't think that. You promised me: _Some voice said. Rose looks around, no it couldn't be but she didn't know. Just her mind playing tricks on her like it did all the time.

"So Miss Dawson, why do you want to be a teacher?" Steven asks; bring Rose out of her thoughts.

Finally quiet, Rose thought on why she wanted to be a teacher. Then it clicks. "I wish to help children with their studies."

Steven nods writing it down. "That's a good reason," He said. "Do you like children?"

Rose nods. "I love children." Once they finish talking, which leaves about 2 hours till dinner, Rose looks at him. "Thank you so much Mr. Calvert, this means so much to me."

He waves his hand as he chuckles. "It was nothing, I knew this time must be so hard and all—"

"You have no idea." Rose said softly since it was. Her Jack, her other half was dead. Gone, and he was never coming back.

Steven looks at her, his eyes sad. "I think I do."

Rose blinks, confused. How could he know what she was feeling?! No one did! She didn't want to be rude but he was on her nerves. "I don't think you do," Rose said. "I mean no one does!"

He looks at her, sighing as he looks down now. "I lost my wife."

Now, Rose felt so bad for bringing it up. "I…. I'm so sorry…. I didn't know…."

"Its fine, no one does know that I lost her. She needed to leave to go see some family and she didn't want me to come along, and I really couldn't. I had so much work… So she left without me, she went on the _Titanic._" Steven said sadly. "She was pregnant with our first child…. They never did make it to New York."

The two sat there quietly, as tears form in Rose's eyes. "Mr. Calvert if there was anything I could do…"

He held up his hand. "Rose, I told you, it's fine. She's in a better place now with our baby." Steven said.

They look down at their feet. Rose is very quiet. "Maybe I should go…."

"Maybe…" Steven said.

Rose got to her feet, and she fakes a great smile. "Thank you again Mr. Calvert for everything." She starts. "But I must umm be on my way. I shall see you here let's say tomorrow at 7:00am sharp?"

Steven nods his head. "Yes, 7:00am sharp,"

The red waves to her new friend before she walks out of the school, feeling a little better. At least someone knew what she was feeling, right?

…:…..:….:….:

Later that night, Rose was in her home making a small easy supper for herself. Her mind of course, was on the sweet artist Jack Dawson. "Why Jack, why?" She asks no one as she cuts some meat and then throws it into a pan, cooking it up.

As Rose sat there, her phone then rang. She wipes her hands on her towel before walking to it, picking it up. "Hello, Rose here."

"_Rose Dawson right?" _someone said through the phone. _"You ARE Rose Dawson right?"_

Rose didn't know what to say. "Y-yes, I'm Rose Dawson," She whispers.

There was a sigh on the other end. _"You don't know how happy I am to find you!" _said the person. Why would anyone want to find her? She wonders. _"I've been looking for you for days!" _

"Why?" Rose asks confused. "And how did you find me?"

Another pause before they answered. _"Miss Dawson, I'd like to speak with you about the sinking of Titanic. It would seem that something huge has happened!" _

Rose grew upset at the name of the 'unsinkable' ship. "Please sir, I do not wish to speak about that horror of a memory. Now, if you would so kind, I must finish making dinner."

"_Wait!" _He shouts. _"Please, you're the only knew person to live that is in that area!" _

This was just upsetting her up more. "Yes I know that, but I wish to try and forget about that ship. It has brought nothing but pain and tears." Rose said. "And that's the end of it, I do not wish to speak with you and I am now hanging up. Good day—"

"_What if I told you we found another person? Another Dawson?" _The person rushed.

Rose froze. "W-what? You're lying!"

"_No Miss, I am not. We have found another Dawson." _The person said to her. Rose's heart was racing as she listened. Was Jack alive? He couldn't be! She had seen him fall into the water, dead. Her Jack was dead. Her eyes watered. _"Miss?" _

….…..…..….

**Okay that is the end of Chapter 3! :D YAY! Hehe I am so happy to finish this chapter. So who is this 'other Dawson'? Should I bring Jack into the story? And Mr. Steven Calvert, who do you think he is? **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Review please and I will update when I can again! **

**Nerdy~**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Repeat: **_"_No Miss, I am not. We have found another Dawson."___The person said to her. Rose's heart was racing as she listened. Was Jack alive? He couldn't be! She had seen him fall into the water, dead. Her Jack was dead. Her eyes watered._"Miss?"_

_**Strange isn't it? Where this story is going? Yeah I suck at writing, I get it. -_- **_

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN _TITANIC AND I NEVER WILL_

(((((((((((((((Forever Changed))))))))))))))))

The voice on the phone repeated a few times more, 'miss' but Rose didn't say anything back. Finally, with tears rolling down her pale cheeks, she fought with herself in her head. _Jack's dead! _She thought. _I saw him go down! He never woke up when I called his name or when I cried, shaking him… _She added.

"_Miss Dawson?"_ Called the voice within her phone and she finally broke.

"Just leave me alone, please! My heart can't take this!" Rose cried, whimpering loudly.

Rose threw the phone, making the other person hang up on her. She fell to her knees as she began to cry for her lost Jack Dawson.

….The next day…

It was the first day of school for the children, and Rose was happily, kinda getting dressed into a dress. Now ready to go to her job, she grabbed her lunch before walking out of her door.

_Finally, something is going right for me for once. _

She thought, as she walked down the road. People passed, but didn't say anything, just a simple 'hello' or 'good morning'. She smiled, waved and then kept walking.

Well Rose was walking, a kid ran past her and then ran into her and how she didn't know but the kid ran into her. His eyes were wide and fearful. "S-sorry miss!" He said sheepishly as he helped her back to her feet.

"No, it's okay," Rose said. "But why were you running?"

The boy blinked, "It is because of those boys down the street, see them?"

Rose followed where the boy was looking and saw 4 or 5 boys running towards them. "Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you." Rose said.

The boy looked at Rose strangely but said nothing, as the boys neared. Finally, the 5 boys came to them. "Hey weirdo!" one shouted.

The boy hid behind Rose. Rose wanted to snap back something but she was a lady, and they were men. Okay, boys but still, you get the point. "Don't call him that!" Rose said.

One of the boys, most likely the main guy, rolled his eyes. "No one asked you, ya old fart."

Rose didn't like that and she felt her emotions take over. "Why you little—"

"Rose," She turned and found Steven standing there.

"Steven…"

The boys turned and their eyes widen. Steven wasn't happy. "Aren't you four going to be late for class – again?" Steven said.

"Mr. Calvert, we were only helping James here because he… was uh…" One boy said.

Steven raised an eyebrow, "You, Jacob, best be off before I tell your teacher what you were up to."

Jacob nodded his head, "Come on guys." He hurried off with his buddies and left Steven, Rose and James alone.

(((((((_Titanic_)))))))))

Sometime later, James and Steven were in Steven's office, well Rose went to her new classroom. She had always wanted to do something like this for a job, but since she was a lady of class, she didn't really need to. But, her mother and father did let her read so she did know some different things.

Rose entered a smallish room, with gray walls and lots of desks.

_I wish Jack could see me now. _

That thought hit her right in the heart. She walked towards the teacher's desk, and found herself sitting in the chair, waiting for her class to enter the room. She was teaching children history which was weird but because she had lived from _Titanic _Mr. Calvert wanted her to.

She heard the bell ring, and then students began to come into the room, taking different sits and Rose felt butterflies in her stomach.

_What if I screw this up, just like I screwed it up with Jack? _

Rose pushed that thought away as she went towards the front of the room and began by smiling friendly. "Hello students, I'm your new teacher Miss Dawson," Rose said. "I'll be taking over for Mr. Williams."

Some kids mumbled stuff under their breath, and Rose saw that they were all about 8 years old. Oh dear, she was only a little older. What? 9 years?

A little boy, who she knew as James, raised his hand. "Yes… James?" Rose said.

"Why is Mr. Williams gone?" James asked.

Rose wanted to mutter about kids these days but didn't. "Mr. Williams, he well… kids, who has heard of the _Titanic_? Wait, scratch that, who hasn't?" No one raised their hands. "Your dear teacher went on the ship, and sadly went down with it."

There were sad mutters around the room and Rose felt trapped.

_Just like when I saw that Jack was trapped with those hand cuffs. Look where he is now, dead and under the cold sea. _She thought. _Oh Jack, why did you have to go? I love you so much and yet, here I stand waiting for you and you won't come._

Then, she said, "Class! I'd like to keep going with this, I know Mr. Williams must have been a great man, and you know what we're going to do? I know it is more of an art thing but let's make something for in his memory. Would you like that?"

There were a few 'sure' that went around the room before Rose stood up as she smiled. "Okay, let's start this class off with meeting other, yes?"

So her new life began, and it was worth it.

((((((((((_Titanic_)))))))))

**The end of this chapter by the way.**

**Did ya like this chapter? I know it was short and I took a long time to update and I'm sorry… I was working on my new story "On The Road" and it is a X Men story. Maybe you could go read it, maybe? **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
